onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 905
Chapter 905 is titled "A Beautiful World". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 35: Orlumbus Arc - "The Pirate Life - At 6 AM: Folding Pajamas" Orlumbus starts his day as a pirate at 6 AM by folding his pajamas. Short Summary New Marineford is shown and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki is demanding that Fujitora be kicked out of Mariejois because he has not yet claimed the heads of Luffy and Law though Fujitora gave a perfect argument that Mariejois is not a Marine base. Various royals and their groups are seen arriving at Mariejois, and unknown to them, the Revolutionary Army is quietly infiltrating the summit. Long Summary In an effort to combat the violence the New Era will brought forth, it was decided by the World Government to relocate Marineford at the entrance of the New World, where it stands as a much stronger fortress, under the command of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. In the New Marineford, T-Bone reports to Sakazuki that Fujitora is currently is Mariejois. Enraged at his shameless act of returning without the heads of Luffy and Law, T-Bone said that Fujitora rebutted that Mariejois was not a Marine base. Sakazuki got even more angrier, because it is just a ridiculous technicality, and at that moment, Sengoku commented that being Fleet Admiral was a difficult job, only to be told to “shut up”. Sakazuki then demanded who else would be going to Mariejois, only to learn that Admiral Ryokugyu would be there. At the Red Port leading to the sacred land of Mariejois, Royalties from around the world are arriving one after another. King Beer VI from Roshwan Kingdom along with his Matryo Princesses, King Ham Burger from Ballywood Kingdom, Queen Mororon from Tajine Kingdom and King Tacos from Shishano Kingdom. Also arriving is King Neptune from Ryugu Kingdom along with princess Shirahoshi, prince Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi, all escorted by Marine HQ Vice Admiral Garp. It is said that even though the Ryugu Kingdom had been a part of the World Government for 200 years, this is only the one other time they had participated in the Reverie. Taking advantage of this Big News, the journalist are taking as much pictures as they can, with one of them wanting to print a special edition because of Shirahoshi’s beauty, only to be ignored by their president because he is too enchanted by her beauty. Garp is then greeted by the King of Goa Kingdom Sterry, who asked him if he knows who he is, only to be responded to be as some brat. Shocked at his disrespectfulness, Sterry the reminded Garp that he is the king of the kingdom of which he is a resident in, and therefore, it automatically makes Garp his subordinate. Morgans then commented that despite the fact that Goa Kingdom is a “peaceful, rural country”, the place has brought forth some of the worlds accomplished criminals such as Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Dragon, with Garp being the exception. A little trivia is also shown, on how Sterry became king of Goa Kingdom after the mysterious deaths of its king and prince. Undeterred by his claims, Garp then demanded Sterry to move as he is annoying to look at. Hurt at his rudeness, he went ahead and set it aside and asked Garp on how to become a World Noble and his only response, was that Sterry was a scumbag. Getting hurt even more because of his rude behavior, Sterry thought of how his actions were fitting of the death penalty and how scary Garp is, only for Garp to tell him to forget what he just said. Quick References Chapter Notes *Garp makes his first post-timeskip manga appearance. *It is shown that people can enter Mariejois by riding on a bondola. *The following royals have arrived at Mariejois. **King Beer VI and Matryo Princesses from Roshwan Kingdom. **King Ham Burger from Ballywood Kingdom. **Queen Mororon from Tajine Kingdom. **King Tacos from Shishano Kingdom. **King Neptune and his family from the Ryugu Kingdom. ***It is revealed that this is their second time attending the Reverie. **Sterry, the king of Goa Kingdom. ***Sterry became the king after the suspicious deaths of the previous king and the prince. ***His full face is now shown since his first appearance in the present at Chapter 823. *Morgans is aware that Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dragon, and Garp were originally from the Goa Kingdom. *Both Fujitora and Ryokugyu are present at Mariejois. **Ryokugyu makes his first real appearance though not fully shown. **Fujitora and Ryokugyu were discussing about Vegapunk on his completion of an invention that would make the Shichibukai obsolete. *Koala states that their enemy is not the World Government, but the Celestial Dragons controlling it. *Sabo, Karasu, and Morley infiltrate Mariejois. Characters Arc Navigation